Just Like You
by vampoof94
Summary: Just a little something that popped into my head last night when my hair was annoying me. Riza and her daughter have a little bonding moment. will have another part added onto it. Please review XD
1. Like You

It was Riza's day off but she still had to get up early like always so that she could get her husband and daughter up.

"Roy wake up it's time to get ready for work." After he shrugged her off he rolled over so that he didn't face her.

"Roy get up!" This time she took the covers and he rolled over again but landed on the floor.

"Alright! I'm up Riza!" He got up and headed to the bathroom.

She sighed '_Well at least he's up. Now to get Amber._' She got up and walked down the hall to their daughter's room. When she got there she saw her daughter was already up and ready for the day.

"You defiantly take after me." Amber smiled brightly as Riza laughed and gave her a hug. They walked to the kitchen and made breakfast. Roy walked in the room and kissed Riza and Amber good morning. They all sat down and ate their breakfast in peace.

"Well Riza it's time for us to go. Have a good day off." Roy kissed his wife and Amber came in the room.

"Bye mommy!" She ran and gave Riza a hug and ran outside.

"I guess she wants to go to school sooner than later." Riza watched as her husband and daughter left. When they were gone she shut the door and went to clean the kitchen. Her day off mostly consisted of cleaning, playing with Hayate, and reading. She was reading when Amber walked in looking sad.

"What happened? Did something happen at school?" She shut her book and went to her daughter.

"Someone threw gun in my hair and now I have to cut it."

"There's nothing wrong with getting your hair cut Amber."

"Yes there is! Now I won't have long hair and I can't be like you anymore." She started crying and Riza held her.

"Your always like me no matter how you look. It doesn't change who you are." They left and headed to the barber shop. After they cut Amber's hair it was short like Riza's had been during her childhood. Amber looked just like her since her hair was blond and her eyes were also Amber.

"I'd like to have my hair cut like my daughter's please." Riza smiled at her daughter as the man started cutting her hair. When they were finished Riza took Amber to get ice cream.

"Mommy why did you cut your hair too?"

"Well I wanted to show you that you can still be the same person even if you get a haircut and we can surprise daddy when he gets home." Amber looked at Riza and smiled.

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too Amber." They both ate their ice cream with smiles on their faces. They were going to have some fun explaining this to Roy.


	2. The Story

It was sunset when Riza and Amber got home. Roy would be home anytime now.

"Well Amber what should we do with your father?"

"I want to have some fun." Amber put on a grin that was like Riza's when she was plotting something.

"Well then we better make a good story." Riza and Amber ran around the house making a mess. Riza knew that today was also Havoc's day off and he just so happened to have made her mad earlier that week. Roy walked in and looked at the place.

"What happened?" He ran around the house looking for Riza and his daughter.

"Were in the bedroom Roy." The girls were trying hard not to laugh when Roy walked in.

"Can you tell me what happened and why the place is trashed? Your hair! What happened?"

"Havoc came by and we got into a fight."

"He cut our hair daddy! He said it was a joke but mommy chased him around the house."

"I'm going to kill Havoc! Give me the whole story now!" Roy was fuming now.

"Okay Roy but you should sit down."

…**...**

"Amber! Come on were taking Hayate for a walk." Riza was waiting for her daughter to come since Hayate was whining for a walk.

"I'm coming mommy!" Amber ran down the stairs and ran to the door. When she opened it Havoc was standing there ready to knock.

"Hey kiddo."

"You smell bad uncle Jean. Mommy says those are bad for you."

"Uh yeah they are. Where's your evil mommy?" Havoc soon regretted saying it because Riza shot his cigarette out of his mouth.

"Evil mommy is right here Havoc."

"Sorry I guess your still mad about the dog stir-fry joke huh?"

"Of course I am! You nearly killed Hayate!" Riza was pointing her gun at Havoc still when an idea came to him.

'_I think I should get her and Roy back for always ruining my smokes._' Havoc was lost in thought and didn't realize Riza was talking to him. He walked in the house and locked the door.

"Hey Riza when's the last time you got your hair cut?"

"If you even try it Havoc you'll be dead." Havoc now had a pair of scissors in hand and walked towards Riza. Riza then threw a table at him.

"I said stay away!" They ran around the house throwing and dodging things until somehow he had both girls pinned down. After he cut their hair he ran as fast as he could out the door.

"That's for always ruining my cigarettes!"

…**...**

"And that's what happened Roy." Riza finished the story and stared at Roy who was now red in the face with anger.

"Riza I'm going to go pay Havoc a little visit I'll be home soon." Roy got up and walked out the door. When they heard the front door shut they both busted out laughing.

"Well we tricked him. Let's go make dinner." Riza got up and helped Amber up. An hour later Roy walked in. He saw that both girls were laughing and the place was clean.

"Hey I had a little talk with Havoc. He kept saying he hasn't seen you all day so things got a little heated."

"Oh don't worry daddy me and mommy were playing a joke on you. Uncle Jean never came over."

"Wait what!"

"Well Roy, Amber had some trouble at school so we got our hair cut together. I was just getting Havoc back for what he did to me and Hayate." She got up and kissed Roy.

"Your not mad are you? We were just having some fun." Roy started laughing and hugged both girls.

"I'm not mad. Let's eat!" They sat down and ate dinner then went to get ready for bed. Once they tucked Amber in Riza and Roy walked into their room. Riza told him the real story about why they had their hair cut as they settled into bed.

"That was really nice of you. I told you that you would be a great mother."

"Thanks Roy. You're a great father."

"Well our daughter is just like you Riza." She smiled and fell asleep in her husband's arms.


End file.
